first time
by periwinkle1412
Summary: Shinichi kudo yang kecewa telah ditinggalkan oleh Ran. lalu apa hubungannya dengan Heiji? "DAME! Kau ingin sekali merusak pasangan orang sih.. " "Benar juga, Bagaimana kalau merusak hubungan mereka saja?" "HEEEEhHHhh?" / heiji x shinichi, gomen judul ga sesuai! TWOSHOOT/chapter 1.


Chapter 1

Shinichi memandang tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ran –pujuaan hatinya- sedang menggandeng lengan pria lain dan tertawa bahagia bersamanya. Hatinya retak, kakinya seakan tidak mampu nenahan berat badannya. _'Apa dia sudah lelah menunggu sekarang? Atau mungkin dia sudah melupakanku'_ begitulah pikirnya sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit. ' _Tapi, siapa pria tersebut?'_ Oh, dia ingat sekarang. Bukankah dia teman karatenya?

Shinichi terkejut dan bunga mawarnya yang ia pegang terjatuh saat menjumpai mereka tengah berciuman. Jatuh juga akhirnya air mata yang dia bendung membasahi pipinya. Shinichi hanya tersenyum getir dan meninggalkan mereka.

 _'Aku akan bicarakan soal ini padanya nanti.'_

Satu jam Shinichi menunggu kepulangan Ran di depan rumahnya. Berjalan mondar manding di depan pintu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shinichi _-kun_?" panggil Ran yang baru pulang.

"Ran." Panggil sinichi menghampiri Ran yang mematung di tempat.

"Mmm.., hai aku kembali. Apa kabar?" Ucap Shinichi canggung.

"Mm, ya. Aku baik. Ayo masuk." Balas Ran canggung juga _. 'tidak seperti Ran yang biasanya, ada apa dengan Ran?'_

"Ah, tidak usah. Kita bicara disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau akan pergi lagi sekarang?" Ran seakan menahan air matanya.

"Tidak, maksudku ya. Tidak akan lama. Aku Cuma mengunjungi hakase Agasa sebentar."

" _Sou ka_ , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku hanya akan memastikan. Mmm.. _Eto.._ Aku tadi melihatmu. Bersama seorang pria." Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ran terlihat terkejut.

"Lalu?"

"He? _Eto_.. Apa hubungan mu dengannya? Kalian tampak dekat." Shinichi tesenyum dipaksakan.

"Apa pedulimu? Dia pacarku. Bukankah kami terlihat serasi?" shinichi terkejut.

"Yaa.. kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Senyuman Shinichi sangat ketara bahwa itu palsu.

"Apa sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku akan masuk."

" _Matte_ , kau bilang kau akan menunggu ku?" cegat Shinichi.

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu? Tidak menghubungiku, apalagi menemuiku. KAU TAU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU? Tapi aku sudah lelah Sekarang Shinichi, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Air mata Ran lolos dan Shinichi tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi aku. Maaf." Ran memasuki rumahnya dan Shinichi masih mematung disana. Hatinya sakit, dia merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Ran." Gumamnya pelan.

"Beep…. Beep…"

" _Moshi-moshi_. kudo?"

"….."

"Sekarang? _Baka_! Memangnya kau pikir jarak _Osaka-Tokyo_ dekat? Dan sekarang sudah malam."

"….."

"Hei, kau menangis? Ada apa denganmu?"

"…"

" _Nani?_ Ada apa dengan _Neechan_?"

"…"

"Okeoke, besok aku akan sampai disana. _Maa_ , jangan menangis."

Tuut…. tuu …

Heiji mendengus kesal, menyesal telah datang pagi pagi sekali hanya untuk menemui sang _detective of east_ yang tengah mendengkur pelan saat ini. . _Jangan Tanya kenapa Heiji bisa masuk kamar orang tanpa ijin._ Heiji juga meruntuki cerita Shinichi yang tidak jelas sama sekali, hingga membuat Heiji panik dan langsung menuju ke Tokyo tanpa pikir dua kali.

' _Sama sekali bukan Kudo yang kukenal._ ' Pikir Heiji melihat keadaan Shinichi yang terlelap dengan mata membengkak dan rambut berantakan serta baju yang kusut, membuat Heiji mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Ran meninggalkan Shinichi karena terlalu lelah menunggu atau patah hati melihat pujaan hatinya jalan dengan pria lain. Sesaat kemudian Heiji berpikir mungkin keduanya.

' _Sugoi! Bahkan patah hati bisa membuat Kudo begini'_ kagumnya.

Lama Heiji memandang wajah Shinichi yang sedang terlelap, hingga kata 'manis' keluar dari mulutnya. Menyadari apa yang dia katakanya muncul semburat pink menjalar ke wajahnya.

' _Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?'_ pikirnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Shinichi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar Shinichi mengigau kan nama Ran. Seketika dadanya merasa nyeri dan ia pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju ruang Tv.

Tv telah menampilkan acara komedi kesukaan Heiji, tapi tak sekalipun Heiji tertawa bahkan tersenyum sedikitpun. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Heiji sedang tidak focus. Kemudian wajahya memerah saat mengingat Shinichi tidur tadi. Sungguh imut pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa merona begitu? Dan _hei_ kenapa tak membangnkanku kalau sudah sampai disini?"

"Aho! Kau sedang tidur tadi saat aku masuk ke kamarmu. Dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan begitu bagaimana aku membangunkanmu." Ejek Heiji sambil menunjuk wajah Shinichi.

"Baka! Aku tak semenyedihkan itu." Sangkal Shinichi.

"Terserah kau sajalah…. jadi, kenapa kau semalam?" Shinichi tampak terkejut.

"He? Mmm…eto.. itu tentang Ran."

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Dan dia sudah mendapat pasangan yang cocok untuknya." Shinichi tersenyum getir dan itu membuat Heiji merasa sakit.

"Jadi, kau akan melepasnya?"Tanya Heiji yang dibalas anggukan dari Shinichi. Entah kenapa Heiji merasa sedikit senang terhadap respon tsb.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menelponku dengan tidak jelasnya dan menangis semalaman hingga matamu menjadi seperti itu?"

"Ck, aku kalut, tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan saat menelpon mu, kau bilang besok baru sampai disini. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tiba tiba Heiji berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Shinichi erat. "Gomen." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir orang kansai tersebut. Tentu saja Shinichi terkejut. Kemudian Heiji melepaskan pelukannya setelah sadar apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Gomen." Ucap Heiji canggung.

"Hmm, iya." Balas Shinichi canggung juga.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabar kazuha? Kau biasanya selalu kemari bersamanya."

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunnya."

"Heehhhhh? Bukannya kau menyukainnya? Kenapa kau merelakannya begitu saja?" Tanya Sinichi bingung.

"Baka! Aku tidak menyukainnya, dia hanya teman kecilku saja."

"Wahh.. benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

Shinichi menghela napas.

"Sekarang mau apa kita? Padahal aku berniat mengincar Kazuha dan merebutnya darimu."

"DAME! Kau ingin sekali merusak pasangan orang sih.. apa ditinggal Ran membuat otakmu sedikit geser Kudo?" Heiji merasa tidak suka kalau Shinichi bilang begitu.

"Benar juga, Bagaimana kalau merusak hubungan mereka saja?"?"

"HEEEEhHHhh?" Heiji tidak mau itu terjadi, heiji tidak mau kalau Sinichinya jatuh ke pelukan Ran lagi? Dia benar benar harus menjadikan Sinichi menjadi miliknya bagaimanapun caranya.

Gimana? mau dilanjutin apa engga nih?

Ini twoshoot kayaknya, dan ini baru chapter 1

Mohon review-nya ^^


End file.
